


Messages

by twtd



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Marking, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith has some suspicions about how Cristina is spending her nights, but Cristina isn't talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

"Are those scratches down the back of your neck?" Meridith whispered frantically at Cristina as she took her arm, guiding her down a side hallway.

_"Promise me." Teddy's voice is low and commanding and there isn't anything that Cristina can say to that voice other than yes. She doesn't know why Teddy is making her promise to wear her hair up the next day. It isn't like she wouldn't have to put it up for surgery anyway, but when Teddy's voice sounds like that, Cristina knows better than to ask questions._

_"If that's what you want." Cristina gasps at the force of Teddy's kiss, her tongue pushing into Cristina's mouth as a reward. It make her stomach drop and she's glad that Owen isn't there to see just what Teddy is capable of doing to her. It isn't better or worse than what Owen can do, it's just different. And it's different from what they can do together._

_"Good girl." The praise, plus Teddy's smirk makes her knees weak._

"What?" Cristina reached for the back of her neck, trying to cover the marks and completely blowing any chance she had of feigning ignorance.

"And is that a bite mark?" Meredith stepped in front of Cristina, a hand in the middle of her chest as she leaned in to stare at the bruise.

_"Teddy," Cristina gasps as Teddy bites down on her collarbone. There is no way she is going to be able to cover that up the tomorrow and just the thought of that makes her moan and flush. Her knees go weak, but it doesn't matter because Teddy is pushing her against the wall, pushing a thigh between her legs, pushing a hand against one of her breasts and she can't really tell which way is up anymore. That's what Teddy does, leaves her disoriented and dizzy and begging for her not to stop. Cristina isn't good at asking for things, which is why she thinks Teddy makes her beg. It's just one more lesson that Teddy's trying to teach her, and it's just as exciting as anything that she could teach her in an operating room._

"Meridith," Cristina moved Meridith's hand from her chest and unsuccessfully tried to step around her. "I really don't have time to talk about it right now."

"Do I even want to know?" Meridith wasn't whispering anymore, though the hallway was at least temporarily deserted.

Cristina rolled her eyes at her. "Not really, but that doesn't seem to be stopping you from asking."

_Teddy finally gets Cristina's bra off and pinches one of her nipples. Her fingers are strong and nimble and definitely the thing that Cristina loves about her the most. Right now, those fingers are tormenting her and all she can do is press her breasts forward, hoping that Teddy will move on before her nipples gets so sore that she'll be feeling it all of the next day. She isn't optimistic._

_"Please," Cristina manages to exhale the word, her throat clenching around it, even if she can't quite figure out what she's asking for. She thinks she gets it when Teddy kisses her again, cupping the back of her head, controlling the kiss. And then Teddy's nails are scraping against the back of her neck, leaving thin, parallel scratches there, and suddenly Cristina knows what she's doing. That knowledge and the pain are almost enough to make her come on the spot, bucking her hips against Teddy's leg and pleading for more contact. "Owen..."_

_"Owen is going to know exactly what we were doing while he was stuck at the hospital all night." Teddy's using the same voice that she uses to tell Cristina what to do during a surgery, and she's pushing a hand down the front of Cristina's pants, quickly rubbing her clit because she knows exactly how close Cristina is. The hurried touch is more than enough and Cristina shudders in Teddy's arms thinking that if Teddy and Owen want to use her body to send messages to each other, she isn't going to stop them. Something tells her that she's going to be seeing the inside of the on-call room the next morning and she's already looking forward to it, wondering what Owen is going to think about the marks, what he might do. Teddy is pulling off the rest of their clothing and guiding her toward the bed, saying something about leaving Owen a map, but Cristina is only vaguely aware of it._

"It's just, I could have sworn that Dr. Hunt had a shift last night." Meredith was looking at her questioningly, hoping for something juicy to liven up what was turning into an incredibly mundane day.

"Well, he didn't." It wasn't a lie that would hold up to much scrutiny, but Owen and Teddy were standing at the end of the hallway and looking at her, their heads together as if they were whispering, and Cristina couldn't come up with anything better. She was just going to have to hope that Meredith took her word for it.


End file.
